


17. Watch Your Step

by essiee, Guardian_Rose



Series: 100 Ways To Say I Love You [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, sassy!Alec, sleepy!alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essiee/pseuds/essiee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: It's far too early for Alec to be awake and Magnus knows it.
Written by Guardian_Rose





	

Alec circled his arms around Magnus and leaned down to steal a quick kiss.

“Goodmorning.” Magnus purred when they parted, Alec smiled and leaned back against the kitchen counter behind him. The warlock leant forward against him and wrapped his arms around the shadowhunter’s neck.

“Morning, you weren’t in bed when I woke up.” Alec pouted, hoping for another kiss. Magnus complied and it took a little longer than before before they broke for air.

“Sorry, darling. I needed a drink, I made us tea by the way.” Magnus apologised, his cat eyes soft and loving.

“Mmm, you’re forgiven.” Alec pecked him on the lips before disentangling himself from his boyfriend and grabbing both the mugs.

“Alexander, where are you going?” The warlock whined as Alec walked out of the kitchen.

“Back to bed, you really shouldn’t expect me to be up this early on my day off.” Alec called while Magnus grabbed a plate and summoned a selection of pastries from down the street.

A muffled crash sounded from the bedroom and Magnus froze, listening attentively.

“Alexander?” His voice came out sharp and worried.

The sound of furious swearing started up and Magnus relaxed.

“You alright, darling?” The warlock called as he walked down the corridor.

“Yeah, yeah. I snagged my foot on my bloody belt. We really need to put stuff away better, just...watch your step. I might have spilt some of the tea.” Alec answered and the warlock laughed.

“Okay, just put the mugs on the side and I’ll clean it up. You definitely need more sleep.”

“Really? I couldn’t tell.” Came Alec’s sarcastic reply as Magnus appear in the doorway with a huge grin on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Any and all comments welcome! <3


End file.
